Tell Me Your Wish
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Alice adalah seorang murid pindahan. Dia kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Pada saat itulah Alyss, sang helper, datang. Dedicated for FFC. AliceAlyss, slight AliceOz. RnR?


Aoife: Another Oneshoot from me! Hehe, kali ini _piring_-nya AliceAlyss, dengan sedikit AliceOz! Oiya, hampir lupa! Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki-sensei and Message of Regret punya Vocaloid dari Yamaha! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me Your Wish<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice menutup buku pelajarannya. Dia mendesah, tak ada stupun materi yang menempel di otaknya. Gadis berambut <em>brunette<em> itu melepas _earphone _yang sedari tadi menempel di kedua telinganya.

Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Dia memandang halaman rumahnya melaluinya. Dia mendongakkan pandangannya ke atas, melihat langit yang bertaburan oleh bintang.

Segalanya terasa asing bagi gadis itu. Kayu jendela yang dia sentuh, kamarnya, pemandangan yang berada di depannya, bahkan langit dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai wajahnya terasa asing.

Dua minggu yang lalu, ayah Alice, Glen Baskerville, dimutasi oleh perusahaan tempat dia bekerja dari kota tempat mereka dulu tinggal, Sabrie, ke kota tempat dia sekarang berada, Leveiyu. Keluarga Alice, yang terdiri dari Alice, Glen dan ibu Alice, Lacie, terpaksa ikut pindah ke sini. Alice pun terpaksa pindah dari sekolahnya, Pandora Academy. Padahal, Alice sudah kerasan di situ.

Sekarang, Alice bersekolah di sebuah sekolah swasta di lingkungannya, Latowidge Academy. Dan sebagaimana para murid baru lainnya, Alice kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan sekolah barunya. Sifat Alice yang cukup tertutup semakin menyulitkannya untuk bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan barunya.

Alice mendesah. "Andai saja kami tidak pindah. Aku kangen dengan teman-teman sekolahku, terutama Vanessa!" bisik Alice. Andai saja dia bisa kembali memutar waktu, pasti dia sudah kembali ke waktu ketika dia masih berada di Sabrie. Alice tidak begitu suka dengan kehidupan kota Leveiyu yang ramai.

"Hah, susah sekali sih beradaptasi di sini?" keluh Alice kepada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa disangkanya, seseorang menjawab keluhannya.

"Sebenernya gak susah, sih. Cuman kamunya aja yang susah bergaul." jawab seseorang yang berada di belakang Alice.

"Hmm, mungkin juga sih. Ta.. Heh?" Alice menghentikan kata-katanya dengan terkejut. "Siapa yang ngomong?" pikirnya panik. Tidak mungkin ayahnya, ayahnya masih belum pulang dari kantornya. Ibunya juga tidak mungkin, suara ibunya berbeda dengan suara yang tadi berbicara. Suara ini seperti..

"Kenapa?" tanya suara itu. Alice membeku, dia menyadari suara itu mirip dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang dia kenal dengan sangat baik..

Suaranya sendiri!

Pelan-pelan, Alice membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gugup. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan gugup, tidak apa-apa. Alice mulai sedikit merileks. "Mungkin suara tadi hanya khayalanku!" pikirnya.

"Kau mencari siapa?" suara itu sontak membuat Alice melompat kaget. Alice kembali memandang sekitarnya. Dengan suara bergetar, dia bertanya "Dimana kau?"

"Aku di sini, kok!" jawab suara itu. "Di sini, di atas lemari!" tambahnya ketika melihat Alice yang masih juga belum menemukannya.

Dengan takut-takut, Alice mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lemarinya. Kemudian, pelan-pelan, dia menaikkan pandangannya. Dan rasanya dia hendak pingsan ketika melihat sosok yang duduk di atas lemarinya.

"Yuhuu, akhirnya kau menemukanku!" kata sosok itu ceria. Kemudian sosok itu meloncat turun.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Alice kaget. Dia terjatuh ke belakang. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Alice.

"Kyaa! Pergi! Pergi dari sini! Aku masih muda! Jangan ambil nyawaku!" teriak Alice histeris. Dia menyeret dirinya mundur, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sosok itu. Malang baginya, dinding berada tepat di belakangnya.

Alice tak bisa mundur lagi. Sosok itu masih berjalan mendekatinya. Alice merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Jangan ambil nyawaku!" rintih gadis kecil itu.

Sosok itu sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Alice. Dia berlutut dan menyentuh kening Alice. Alice memejamkan matanya, pasrah.

"Yee, siapa lagi yang mau ngambil nyawa kamu? Memangnya kau kira aku malaikat pencabut nyawa?" suara itu kembali terdengar, kali ini diakhiri dengan gelakan tawa. Alice membuka kedua bola mata violetnya.

Sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya memang seperti malaikat. Kulitnya putih bersih. Dia memakai gaun putih selutut tanpa lengan yang tampak bercahaya. Rambut putih panjangnya dihiasi dengan dua kepangan kecil, seperti Alice. Kedua bola mata yang tampak sedang tertawa berwarna ungu, seperti bola mata... Alice!

Kesimpulannya, sosok bak malaikat yang berada di hadapan Alice adalah kopian Alice sendiri. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah warna rambutnya dan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Namaku Alyss, _helper_ pemula!" sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Bahkan namanya mirip dengan Alice.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Alice yang masih ketakutan. Alyss memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sudah kubilang, namaku Alyss! A-L-Y-S-S! Sejak sekarang, aku adalah _helper-_mu, Alice!"

Alice semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, "_H..hel..helper?"_ tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Iya, aku adalah _helper-_mu! Dengan kata lain, aku adalah peri yang diutus untuk membantumu!" jelas Alyss sabar.

"Eh?" hanya begitulah respon dari Alice. Alyss kembali memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ampun deh ni anak!" batinnya.

Alyss mendesah, "Yaudah. Lagian, hari ini cuma perkenalan, kok! Aku baru akan mulai membantumu besok, oke? Begitu juga pejelasan-penjelasan yang lain akan menyusul! Jadi, jangan kaget kalau besok aku tiba-tiba muncul, oke? Bye, _my wisher!_" kata Alyss.

"Eh? Tunggu! Apa itu _helper? _Ada apa denganku? Ini cuma mimpi, kan?" tanya Alice bertubi-tubi. Alyss hanya melambaikan tangannya, kemudian dia meloncat keluar melalui jendela.

"_What_!" pekik Alice ketika dia melihat Alyss meloncat keluar kamarnya. Gadis kecil itu segera bangkit berdiri dan bergegas pergi ke jendela. Dia memandang ke halaman rumahnya.

"Kemana dia?" kata Alice ketakutan ketika dia melihat halaman rumahnya kosong, tidak ada Alyss, tidak ada orang. Seakan-akan Alyss...lenyap!

Alice memegang dahinya, tubuhnya memang sedikit panas. Alice mundur selangkah, kemudian selangkah lagi. Akhirnya, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Iyu hanya mimpi! Itu hanya mimpi! Itu hanya mimpi!" bisik Alice berulang kali.

* * *

><p>Alice berlari menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, dan entah kenapa, Alice tiba-tiba ingin ke kamar kecil. Tapi Alice baru ingat, dia tidak tahu jalan menuju toilet!<p>

"Sial!" pikir Alice. Dia akhirnya berputar-putar mengelilingi kompleks sekolahnya yang cukup luas itu sambil mengumpat. Alice terlalu malu untuk bertanya, jadi membutuhkan waktu 10 menit baginya untuk menemukan toilet sekolahnya.

Alice mendesah lega ketika dia akhirnya menemukan tempat yang dicarinya. Dia pun segera membuka pintu toiletnya, dan...

"Halo!" kata seserang di dalam toilet begitu Alice membuka pintunya.

"KYAAAA!" pekik Alice nyaring, untung saja tidak ada orang di toilet itu. Alice menoleh ke kanan kirinya, memastikan kalau di situ benar-benar tidak ada orang. Kemudian dia mendesis, "Ka...kau?

"Yup, _it's me!_" jawab Alyss. Karena tak lain dan tak bukan, orang yang tadi mengagetkan Alice adalah Alyss!

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Alice panik. Alyss mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kan udah kubilang kemaren aku mau dateng hari ini! Masa udah lupa, sih?" tanya Alyss dengan sedikit nada kesal.

"Tap..tapi, kukira kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi!" jawab Alice terbata-bata. Ayss mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi Alice. Alice mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit, kan? Berarti, ini bukan mimpi! Aku memang _helper-_mu!" terang Alyss.

"A..aku tidak mengerti! Apa itu _helper? _ Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Alice bertubi-tubi.

"Santai! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sekarang!" jawab Alyss. "Tapi jangan di sini!" tambahnya."Ayo kita ke kantin!"

"Heh, kantin?" jawab Alice bingung. "Tapi, di sana kan banyak orang?" protes Alice.

"Biarin, daripada ngomong di toilet kayak orang gila!" Alyss segera meraih tangan Alice dan menariknya. Alyss berlari ke luar toilet, Alice terpaksa mengikutinya. Mereka segera menyusuri lorong demi lorong untuk menuju kantin.

Berhubung sekarang waktu istirahat, maka lorong sekolah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid. Entah kenapa, murid-murid lain memperhatikan Alice dan Alyss yang sedang berlari-lari dengan pandangan yang sulit didefinisikan. Beberapa orang malah menunjuk-nunjuk mereka dan asyik berbisik-bisik dengan temannya. Hal ini membuat Alice tidak nyaman.

"Emmm, Alyss?" tanya Alice kepada Alyss.

"Kenapa, Alice?"

"Emmm, rasanya kok dari tadi orang-orang ngeliatin kita terus?" tanya Alice bingung. Alyss hanya tertawa.

"Ya iyalah. Karena aku tidak bisa dilihat oleh mereka. Jadi mereka mengira kalau kau berlari dan berbicara sendiri!" kata Alyss santai.

"WTH! Jadi kamu itu... Hantu!" pekik Alice ketakutan, yang semakin membuat Alice menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku bukan hantu! Aku ini _helper! _ _Helper _hanya bisa dilihat oleh _wisher-_nya!" jelas Alyss.

"Heh?" Alice merespon dengan bingung.

"Sudahlah, sisanya aku jelaskan di kantin!" potong Alyss sebelum Alice sempat berkata-kata.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun sampai di kantin. Alyss segera menarik Alice ke sebuah meja kosong di pojokan. Alyss segera menyuruh Alice duduk. Kemudian dia sendiri duduk di hadapan Alice.

"Nah, aku harus mulai menjelaskan dari mana, ya?" tanya Alyss pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah seorang _helper. Helper _adalah peri yang diutus untuk mewujudkan keinginan-keinginan seseorang. Biasanya sih, _helper _ diutus untuk mewujudkan keinginan anak-anak. Nah, orang yang memiliki _helper _disebut _wisher. _Sejauh ini kau mengerti?" Alice hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau adalah _helper-_ku?" tanya Alice untuk memastikan. Alyss mengangguk. "Yup!"

"Tapi, kau tidak seperti peri!" sanggah Alice. Alyss memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_Please _deh! Kau kira peri itu seperi peri-peri yang ada di buku anak-anak? Yang punya sayap dan tongkat sihir? Huwee!" Alyss mulai sewot.

"Ma..maaf!"

"Huh, ya sudahlah" Alyss masih terdengar sewot.

"Jadi, kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya Alice tertarik.

"Semoga saja bisa! Aku baru _helper _pemula, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu atau tidak!" jawab Alyss tanpa beban.

"Yah.." jawab Alice kecewa.

"Tapi, sebutkanlah permintaanmu, dan aku akan berusaha untuk mengabulkannya."

Alice terdiam, memikirkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia memiliki banyak keinginan, tapi hanya satu yang dia inginkan sekarang...

"Aku... ingin memiliki teman!"

"Kalau begitu, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu, _my_ _wisher!_"

Bel masuk kelas berdering, Alice bangkit, "Aku harus masuk kelas dulu. Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Tapi tunggulah sebentar.." pinta Alyss. "Nanti akan kuantar kau ke kelas, tapi tunggu sebentar, ya?'' Alice menuruti permintaan Alyss.

Alyss menunggu hingga kantin lumayan sepi, kemudian dia mengajak Alice untuk pergi ke kelas. "Ayo, sekarang waktunya!"

"Waktu untuk apa?" tanya Alice bingung. Tapi Alyss hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Alice, mengajaknya ke kelas.

Mereka kembali menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Alice melirik jam tangannya, "Alyss, bisa lebih cepat, gak? Aku sudah terlambat 5 menit!" Alice mengingatkan.

"Ayo kalau begitu!" Alyss menarik tangan Alice dengan lebih kuat, memaksa Alice untuk berlari-lari kecil.

"Iya, iya!" Alice semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Mereka segera sampai di persimpangan terakhir menuju kelas Alice. Entah kenapa, ketika sampai di persimpangan itu, Alyss melepaskan pegangannya pada Alice. _Helper _itu malah berhenti dan menorong Alice ke depan, membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Waaaaa!" Alice berteriak ketika dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ouch!" pekik seseorang yang ditabrak oleh Alice. Berbagai macam kertas bertebaran di sekeliling mereka.

"Ma... maaf!" Alice menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa!" jawab orang itu dengan suara pelan. Alice memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya.

Alice rupanya menabrak gadis yang seumuran dengannya, bahkan mungkin satu kelas! Gadis itu memiliki rambut perak pendek dan mata abu-abu. Gadis itu sedang mengumpulkan kembali kertas-kertasnya yang tercecer. Alice segera membantunya mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Echo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang berlari menghampiri mereka. Dia memiliki penampilan yang persis sama dengan gadis yang ditabrak Alice, kecuali rambutnya yang lebih panjang dan diikat ke samping.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Zwei." sahut gadis yang dipanggil Echo itu.

Zwei segera berlutut di samping Echo dan ikut membantu Echo dan Alice mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran. Kertas-kertas itu segera terkumpul kembali. Echo kembali mengangkat kertas-kertas itu ke pelukannya.

Zwei menatap Alice dengan ramah, "Kau Alice anak baru itu, kan? Kami teman sekelasmu! Namaku Zwei, dan ini kembaranku tersayang, Echo!" Zwei memeluk tubuh Echo dengan penuh semangat.

"Zwei, lepaskan! Echo tidak bisa bernafas!" pekik Echo. Zwei melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehe, maaf Echo!" Zwei cengengesan, sementara Echo bersungut-sungut.

"Eh, senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Alice menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama, Alice! Omong-omong, kenapa kau terlambat masuk kelas, Alice? Untung saja tidak ada guru! Jadi, kami berdua disuruh mengambil tugas ke ruang guru!" jelas Zwei.

"Ayo, mending kita ke kelas!" Echo mengajak mereka berdua kembali ke kelas. Alice dan Zwei segera menyusul Echo.

Sementara itu, Alyss menonton kejadian yang terjadi di depannya dengan puas.

"Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, sepertinya. Ya kan, Sharon?" seorang gadis berambut _peach _melangkah ke samping Alyss, gadis yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Alyss dan Echo.

"Sepertinya begitu, Alyss! Aku harap _wisher _-ku bisa berteman dengan Alice." jawab gadis itu.

"Hmmm, omong-omong tentang _wisher-_mu, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Alyss penasaran.

"Echo? Oh, dia masih malu-malu dalam menyebarkan karyanya. Jadi, aku mengambil langkah ekstrim!"

"Apa?"

"Aku langsung kirimkan saja karyanya ke penerbit, dengan namanya tentu saja. Zwei sampai bingung kenapa Echo marah-marah sendiri!" jawab Sharon santai.

"Wow!" Alyss swt mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Alice mulai merasa nyaman dengan kedua teman barunya. Zwei dan Echo rupanya teman yang menyenangkan. Walaupun mereka kembar, sifat mereka sangat berbeda. Echo yang pendiam tidak cocok dengan Zwei yang tukang ribut.<p>

Sementara Alice sedang asyik mengerjakan soal yang ditugaskan oleh gurunya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Alice menoleh.

"Halo, Alice!" sapa Alyss. _Helper _itu lalu duduk di meja Alice.

"Alyss! Ngapain sih tadi kamu mendorongku?" bisik Alice dengan nada gemas. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan menabrak Echo!"

"Itu rahasia seorang _helper, _Alice! Oiya, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang aku, ya? Kalau kau memberitahu orang lain, aku akan pergi!" jawab Alyss santai. Alyss pun turun dari meja Alice. "Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, Alice! Sekarang, kerjakan tugasmu dengan santai!" Alyss melangkah pergi dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Alice mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"Dia benar-benar misterius!" gumam Alice.

"Alice, kau ngomong ke siapa?" tanya Zwei ketika dia melihat tingkah aneh Alice.

"Eh? Bukan ke siapa-siapa, kok!" Alice mengelak. Zwei mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Alyss pergi dan berdiri di belakang kelas, tidak terlihat oleh siapapun, termasuk Alice. Sharon berdiri di sebelahnya.<p>

"Halo, gadis-gadis manis!" sapa seseorang, membuat pipi Sharon dan Alyss bersemu.

"Break, tidak sopan merayu seorang gadis kalau rambutmu sudah beruban semua!" tegur seseorang lagi.

"Eits, biarpun begini juga aku masih muda, lho!" kata orang pertama dengan narsisnya. Alyss dan Sharon swt mendengarnya.

Dua sosok tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Alyss dan Sharon. Sosok yang pertama memakai baju yang mirip jas laboratorium, sementara sosok yang kedua memakai kacamata yang menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya.

"Hai, Break! Hai, Reo!" sapa Alyss.

"Hai juga, Alyss! Ini hari pertamamu, ya?" tanya Reo. Alyss mengangguk.

"Yang mana _wisher_-mu?"tanya Break. Dia memandang seluruh murid di kelas itu, mencoba menebak yang mana _wisher _milik Alice.

"Itu, yang memiliki rambut cokelat tua! Yang lagi dipandangi oleh _wisher_-mu itu, lho!" Alyss menunjuk Alice yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan kedua teman barunya. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang tampak sedang memperhatikan Alice dengan tanda hati di kedua _iris _hijaunya.

"Oh, yang sedang dipandangi oleh Oz? APA? Jangan-jangan nanti Oz memintaku untuk mendekatkan mereka lagi!" pekik Break ngeri.

"Hahaha, sepertinya begitu!" jawab Sharon tanpa mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Sementara itu Break berusungut-sungut ria.

"Hei, Alyss! Sepertinya..." pertanyaan Reo dipotong oleh teriakan-teriakan dari pojok kelas. Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber keributan itu, Reo menghela nafas.

"Haduh, ada apa lagi dengan Elliot?" kata Reo kesal. "Sudah kubilang jangan cuma berantem terus sama Ada. Langsung tembak aja apa susahnya, sih? Sebentar ya, Alyss!" Reo segera bergerak untuk melerai pertengkaran yang melibatkan _wisher_-nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana mereda. Reo kembali berkumpul dengan ketiga teman sesama _helper_-nya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Reo?" tanya Alyss.

"Itu, kok Alice mirip sekali denganmu? Kalian seperti kembaran saja!" tanya Reo penasaran.

Alyss mendesah, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Dia memang kembaranku!"

* * *

><p>Alice menutup buku pelajarannya. Dia menatap langit melalui jendelanya. Sekarang langit itu sudah tidak terasa asing lagi olehnya.<p>

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak dia pertama kali bertemu Alyss. Alice sudah mempunyai cukup banyak teman baru di sekolahnya. Echo dan Zwei memperkenalkan Alice kepada teman-teman sekelompok mereka, Lottie, Ada, dan Lily. Mereka menyambut bergabungnya Alice dengan geng mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

Permintaan pertama Alice berhasil dikabulkan oleh Alyss dengan sukses.

_Handphone _Alice berbunyi, melantunkan lagu _Message of Regret _yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Rin dari Vocaloid. Rupanya ada panggilan masuk. Alice segara mengangkat _handphonenya. _Gadis itu langsung _blushing _ setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar _hanphone_-nya. Alice segera menjawab panggilan itu.

Wajah Alice yang sudah memerah makin memerah ketika dia mendengar suara di ujung sana. Dia hanya menjawab dengan suara kecil, "Iya, aku mau... Jadi, besok di taman jam 9? I..iya. Ma..malam" bisiknya dengan suara kecil.

Alice menutup _handphone_-nya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba sama sekali tidak membuat perasaan Alice semakin baik.

"Hayo Alice! Abis teleponan sama siapa?" goda Alyss yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Alice.

"Eh... Alyss? Eng, bukan sama siapa-siapa kok?" Alice masih ber-_blushing _ria.

"Pasti sama si Oz, ya?" perkataan Alyss sontak membuat Alice tersentak.

"Da... darimana kau tahu?"

Alyss tersenyum jahil, "Rahasia _helper!_"

"Huuh! Pelit kau!" Alice mendelik ke arah Alyss. Alyss hanya tertawa renyah.

"Hei, Alyss!"

"Ada apa, Alice?"

"Beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku sering wujud kita berdua begitu mirip? Apakah semua _helper _memiliki wujud yang sama dengan _wisher-_nya?" , tanya Alice.

Alyss menghela nafas, dia tahu suatu saat nanti Alice akan menanyakan tentang hal ini. Tapi dia tidak mengira akan secepat ini.

"Alice," Alyss berkata dengan lembut, "Kau tahu bagaimana seorang _helper _tercipta?" Alice menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami dulu manusia, tapi kami meninggal sebelum sempat terlahir. Jiwa yang pergi sebelum dilahirkan akan menjadimemiliki tugas untukmendampingi dan mewujudkan keinginan _wisher-_nya. Kau tahu, tidak semua orang bisa memiliki _helper. _Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mendapatkan _helper, _dan kau adalahsalah satu dari mereka, Alice!_ Helper _akan hidup selama dia menginginkannya, tapi biasanya _helper _memilih pergi ketika _wisher_-nya meninggal dunia." Ayss menjelaskan dengan suara lembut.

Kedua _iris _mata Alice membulat, "Ja..jadi?"

"Ya, Alice. Aku memang kembaranmu.."

Banjir memori menyerbu benak Alice. Dia kembali mengingat ketika ayah dan ibunya memberitahunya kalau dia memiliki saudara kembar yang meninggal sebelum lahir. Pada saat itu umur Alice baru 7 tahun. Pantas saja dia lupa akan hal itu.

"Kau... kembaranku?" bisik Alice tak percaya. Alyss mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku kembaranmu! Seorang _helper _yang memiliki kembaran akan selalu menjadi _helper _kembarannya. Karena kita tidak bisa memisahkan sepasang anak kembar!"

Alice masih menatap Alyss tidak percaya. Alyss menyadari arti tatapan itu, "Kau tidak percaya denganku?" tanyanya.

Alice mengelengkan kepalanya, "Aku percaya denganmu, karena seseorang tidak bisa tidak mempercayai kembarannya, ya kan?"

"Jadi kau menerimaku sebagai kembaranku?"

"Tentu saja!" Alice bangkit dan segera memeluk Alyss. "Mulai sekarang, kita tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi, Alyss!" bisiknya.

Alyss balas memeluk Alice, "Kita akan terus bersama sampai kau pergi, lalu aku akan segera menyusulmu, Alice!"

"Kau janji, Alyss?"

"Ya! Aku berjanji, hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan kita. Dan setelahnya, kita akan bersatu lagi, Alice! Aku janji itu!"

* * *

><p><em>Kau adalah seorang helper, aku adalah seorang wisher.<em>

_Walaupun kita berbeda, tapi kita tetap kembar_

_Kita dihubungkan oleh tali yang lebih kuat daripada darah_

_Mulai saat ini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita_

* * *

><p>Aoife: Kayaknya Aoife salah waktu <em>publish <em>ya? Malah _publish _fic baru pas lagi pada UN *celingak-celinguk*. Oiya, bagaimana rasanya Oneshoot Aoife yang kedua ini?

Alice: Woi, _author _gila! My Dreams belom beres udah nekat publish fic baru!

Aoife: Hehe, sorry Alice. My Dreams bakalan Aoife update minggu ini, kok! Hmmm, fic ini Aoife buat untuk ngeramein lomba Fantasia Fanfiction Contest! Kalo ada yang mau ikutan, _search _aja di FB, ya? *promosi* Dan sebelum para _readers_ meninggalkan tempat, jangan lupa memberikan saran, kritik, bahkan flame melalui tombol ajaib di bawah ini! Merci!


End file.
